The End of the Earth and Beginning of Eternity
by GwynOfHades13
Summary: Percy is alone, abandoned. How far will he go to find his lost love. A tragedy about love in death and beyond. Post-Heros of Olympus. for Tragedy and Death. No slash, Percabeth. Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo should the ending be sad or happy? And by sad I mean VERY SAD! Will be around 4-10 chapters.**

Percy POV

Sometime in 2000-9000

Hello. I am alone in a barren land of lifeless cold. I think I will die tonight. Tell Annabeth Chase nothing of my passing. Let me die and be secret. I ask of one thing. For her happiness. Erase her memory of me, if it is still there.

Thank you,

Percy Jackson

I folded the letter up as my hands trembled.

The pencil was down to a stub then cracked into slivers of wood.

I scooped it into my jacket, if it counted as one, at least.

It was a thread-bare sweater and all I had, except for a small plastic bag of 3 things and a pair of jeans.

I was lucky.

Annabeth . . . The name gave me strength to face the day.

As if I wasn't a useless waste of oxygen.

As I tried to stand, a huge black mound crash-coursed into me and the world went black.

A day later

My eyes opened as I looked up in glory and smiled relishing in a feeling.

Warmth. Something I've never felt before. At least, I don't think.

Maybe I was taken pity on and was dead.

A familiar black-haired man with brown eyes looked back at me.

"Percy."

"Nico."


	2. Chapter 2: The Death

**Sorry but I'm back! Time to get moving! Review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Gwyn: Do it Percy.**

**Percy: Being Nico's girlfriend doesn't help you make me do this! And your freaky resemblance to his sister.**

**Annabeth: Come on Percy! DOOOO it!**

**Grover: Dude, hurry up! Enchilada Tuesdays!**

**Percy: Fine, GwynOfHades13 doesn't own me. Or the Series. Done?**

**Gwyn: Yup.**

Nico shook his head. "Percy, you in there?"

"Perce, can you hear me?"

He bit his lip and shivered.

Why Percy wasn't on Earth, he didn't know.

But This Endless winter would make anyone sad.

Annabeth was "Dead" for a month then awoke to find Percy gone and the camp the cause. She never forgave them and left.

But Nico realized if he told him, it would hurt more.

"Percy, to get my mind off this Annabeth could be alive. Even if you can't hear me."

He shadow-traveled away.

Percy cracked open an eye.

Slightly grimancing he pulled out a pendant.

Pressing it, Percy looked back.

"Last Resort."

_Flashback 5 years_

_He looked up at the Halfbloods around him. Abandoned Demigods and Demititans."You will leave. All of you are 2-10 and not yet claimed. Go to Camp and Forget me. The Eldest, 10 year old Henry spoke up. "I can't." I glared. "Why not?" "You are my savior." "Fine, then just never tell of me. But if I press my Pendant, you will feel it and come back. Got it . . .son." Henry smiled. "Yes . . .Dad." He hugged Perseus. The children then set off. Not a Tear in their eyes until Percy was a mile away. They all bawled their eyes out then, but only Henry didn't, for he knew they would reunite._

_Flashback Over_

An hour later a lanky tall shadow approached. A thick patch of Black hair tipped with red ends covered most the teens face.

"Dad? What happened, it's Henry I came as fast as I can!"

He said breathlessly.

His grin vanished as he saw Percy's face.

"Son, avenge me. Tell them their little traitorous savior has died. And That I didn't do it."

He pulled Henry's hand and cut his wrist and Henry's and pressed them together.

Using blood magic he replaced half of Henry's DNA with his.

"Now, go my Son. I-I love you." He said as he fell.

"I love you to."

Henry repeated.

Now to Avenge his father.

Henry felt . . . different to say the least.

He felt more connected with Water than Sky.

Was it because his father wasn't Zeus anymore?

As he entered the portal Henry wondered what he would do.

Who was his father. Traitorous? No.

He was too Loyal.

Henry POV

"H-man! Bro, how ya doing!"

It was Trent, Son Of Ares.

"Goooood." I said suspiciously.

I walked into the Cursed Cabin 3.

It looked ominous and dark with the sound of water rushing in the dark.

"Who is it!"

I heard a familiar voice.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, Henry?"

Lucas asked.

"What is Lucas Logan Chase doing here?"

I said, teasing his name.

"Nothing. This place gives me the creeps."

He didn't answer the question but I didn't push it.

I had a job to do.

It called me somehow.


End file.
